<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me or Leave Me by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012362">Love Me or Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parkborn Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Identity Reveal, M/M, Parksborn Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter tells Harry about whose behind the mask, Harry makes a decision that will effect the both of them.</p><p>~</p><p>Day 6: break up/identity reveals</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anya Sofia Corazon/Gwen Stacy (hinted), Harry Osborn/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parkborn Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Parksborn Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me or Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/gifts">RandyQueen</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter wanted this to go right. He wanted Harry to know and he didn’t know how to properly tell him without the other boy being upset. Harry didn’t like Spider-Man but maybe if he knew it was Peter he would be okay with Spider-Man. Maybe if Peter reminded him about how much he cared about Peter that the whole Spider-Man thing would be nothing. At least that is what Peter hoped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you want to talk about?” Harry asked for the fifty times since he got to Peter’s after dinner out. Harry had been worried when Peter had said they needed to talk and now that he was peppering him with gifts, Harry was even more concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing really,” Peter said. “Just that I have to talk to you about something important,” Peter said. Harry waited for him to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know how you hate Spider-Man,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do,” Harry said. “What did he finally get caught and you wanted to surprise with the news?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think after this you would not want him to be caught at all,” Peter said. Harry looked at him confused. “You actually know Spider-Man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that anyone who I know would have come clean about being the hero,” Harry stated annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were trying to protect you though and you don’t understand how hard it has been hiding that from you,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, can we just not talk about this?” Harry said annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we need to,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we don’t,” Harry said. “Just drop it, Peter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, we do need to talk about this. I don’t want you to find out through someone else,” Peter said. Harry was annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t important,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is!” Peter said. “I’m Spider-Man so Spider-Man is important!” Peter realized what he said as Harry froze and looked at him hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You betrayed me,” Harry said before running out of the house. Peter tried to follow him but he lost Harry quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry laid in bed as his dad came in to talk with him only to see Harry moping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get up and stop moping around. Whatever has you down is not worth your time,” Norman said. Harry just nodded as he followed his father into the other room for a meeting. He listened to the meeting and figured he could just pretend everything was okay. Peter betrayed him but he could live without him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you acting all upset?” Miles asked Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry isn’t answering my text,” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you both broke up,” Miles said. Peter looked at Miles confused. “Harry has been going out with some girl from Osborn Academy.” Peter ran from Miles and hid in his private lab as he cried. He didn’t expect Harry to leave him and break his heart. Later, Gwen and Anya stopped him and talked with him about what happened but he didn’t want to talk about it. He had loved Harry and Harry had broken his heart because he couldn’t see past his hate for Spider-Man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry Osborn was miserable. He figured Peter was doing better. He was always the resilient one of the two of them. It was Gwen who ended up calling him and yelling at him for hurting Peter and telling him to stay away from their friend group. Did Gwen, Anya, and Miles know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What has you upset?” his father asked, looking worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just had a fight with Peter,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he will come around to see your side,” Norman said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if he is right. What if I'm the one that needs to understand,” Harry said. Norman laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure whatever it is that you are right. Osborns are always right,” Norman said before leaving Harry. Harry knew he wasn’t right but Peter had probably moved on by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a pure accident that Peter ran into Harry in the cafe. He had been avoiding it but he really missed their smoothies and he wanted one so badly and Harry rarely went there based on what Miles and Anya said. It was just a pure accident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Peter said mirroring Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How have you been?” Harry asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been okay,” Peter said. “How about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not okay to be honest,” Harry said. Peter seemed surprised. “I miss my best friend being around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed my best friend too,” Peter said. Harry debated about what to say next. “I’m sorry that I betrayed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t,” Harry said. “I should have listened and not focused on my anger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had a right to be hurt though,” Peter said. “I was lying to you even though you were my best friend and my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone else even know?” Harry asked. Peter froze before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told Miles, but he is also Kid Arachnid so it made sense to tell him,” Peter said. “No one else knows besides you and Miles.” Harry seemed to realize that Peter telling him was because Peter trusted him enough with this information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for letting me know. I should have sat down and heard you out,” Harry said. “How about I buy you a smoothie and you can start from the beginning about everything.” Peter nodded as they went to their usual seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, this was all because Harry hadn’t figured out that Peter was Spider-Man,” Anya said as Gwen snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait you both knew!” Peter said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t subtle about it,” Gwen said. Peter looked at Miles and Harry who both were as surprised as him that the other two figured it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know,” Harry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are too focused on other parts of Peter to focus on his excuses for never being around,” Gwen pointed out. Harry and Peter both turned red in the face as Anya agreed and pointed out everything time that Peter had slipped off to be Spider-Man and his lame excuses. Gwen noticed that the two would reach for each other’s hand but stopped. They were still healing from this but with time they could be Harry and Peter again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>